Nightmares are memories of the past
by Lexion
Summary: Mei has been suffering from a nightmare so she, Ao and Chojuro leave the Mist village to the Snowy Mountains to see what's bothering Mei. What do they find out about Mei and what happens when they how broken Mei is in the inside? Enjoy the story R&R in the next chs they'll be longer.
1. The quest begins!

Mei Terumi was in her chambers sleeping and outside her room were her body guards Ao and Chojuro. Ao was kind of annoyed by this lately Mei has been unable to get a good nights rest and at just asked him and Chojuro to stay and watch at her chamber doors. As they were there Chojuro was worried about his leader and looked at Ao.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she is but if you want you can check on her."

Chojuro nodded then went into Mei's chambers. He blushed a little because he was approaching his leader that was sleeping. When he was close enough he saw that Mei was sweating in her sleep as if it was a nightmare she was having so then he went closer but that's when Mei sat up just almost bumping head with him. Chojuro looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage, are you alright?"

Mei hugged Chojuro tightly.

"It was about her again."

Mei sounded like she was about to cry and Chojuro began to rub in her back without thinking. Ao came into the room and went to them.

"Lady Mizukage we need to find out what is causing this nightmare to keep coming you've been like this for almost a week."

Mei had her head down.

"That is true but I don't think I can do this alone."

Chojuro hated seeing his leader look saddened for any reason so then he gave a comforting grin.

"Don't worry, Lady Mizukage. As one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist and as your body guard I will help you."

Ao blinked as he looked at Chojuro and Mei looked at Chojuro then smiled.

"Thank you Chojuro."

Ao looked out of the window.

"Lady Mizukage, who is that shows up in your nightmare?"

Mei had her head down.

"My little sister."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"The last time I saw her was during the bloodline purges. If she were alive right now she would be the same age as me."

There was silence in the room then Chojuro looked at Mei.

"So where was the last place you saw her?"

Mei closed her eyes trying her best not to cry as she spoke.

"I last saw her being taken away at the snowy mountains at the train stop there."

Ao then nodded then looked at Chojuro.

"Then the Snowy mountains it is. We'll leave in the morning at dawn."

Chojuro blinked then looked at Ao.

"That was fast but yes sir."

Mei looked at them and had a small smile.

"Thank you so much."

They both looked at her then Ao looked at Chojuro.

"I'm going to make preparations."

He left and Chojuro was about to leave the room but he felt a hand grab his sleeve and looked to see Mei looking at him.

"Um Chojuro would you stay here?"

Chojuro looked at her then pulled up a chair and sat in it.

Mei went back back to sleep but this time Chojuro rubbed her back again as she slept.

'At some point I have to tell the others I'm going with her to the Snowy mountains. It shouldn't be too much to tell them.'

After a while Ao came back and looked at Chojuro.

"Chojuro go ahead and get ready for the trip i'm not sure how long we're going to be there so pack at least two weeks worth of stuff."

"Yes sir."

Chojuro left to the Swordsmen mansion to get ready. After he left Ao looked at Mei who was still resting then he saw her open her eyee but didn't move.

"Is something wrong Lady Mizukage?"

"Would you rub my back, Ao? It really is relaxing."

Ao wasn't sure how but since it was a request he thought he should give it a try so he began rub her back and as he was doing so Mei closed her eyes.

"Thank you Ao."

"You're welcome Lady Mizukage."

With Chojuro as he was packing he was doing his best to keep quiet to not make any sound as he packed. When he was done he went to the door but nearly jumped when he saw his sister figure, Ameyuri in the meeting room right next to the door rubbing one of her eyes.

"Chojuro...where are you going at 3:30 in the morning?"

"I just got a mission."

"A mission? Who gives a mission at 3:30 in the morning?"

"It was a short notice. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Ameyuri went to him and hugged him tightly.

"Just be careful."

"I will don't worry."

With that he left back to meet Ao and Mei at the gate of the Mist village.

When he got there Ao looked at them.

"We'll be taking a train most of the way then we'll walk."

They agreed on that plan then went to the train stop. When they arrived there they saw that the route to the Snowy mountains was going to take at least 4 hours and that they were going to be the only people going there. Ao was alright with it so they got on the train and went to to the Snowy Mountains.


	2. Mei gets sick

On the train no one was talking which was quite weird. Ao wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing all week long he hasn't been told a single death threat but by now he was starting to miss those. For Chojuro he was just quiet and he honestly missed hearing Mei's voice and her smile but thanks to this nightmare she hasn't been doing either on for a week. He got up to get something to drink. While he was gone Ao looked looked at Mei who was looking aimlessly out of the window.

'Should I talk to her?'

As Ao thought about it he decided not to but then he saw Chojuro coming back with three cup of hot apple cider. Chojuro gave one to Ao then went to Mei who turned to look at him. Chojuro smirked.

"Well I wasn't sure what you guys wanted so I just got us all hot apple ciders."

Mei looked at him then took the cup he was offering. She took a sip and looked at it.

"It's so good."

Chojuro smiled then they all continued to drink the hot drink.

After a while Ao was in another part of the train while Mei and Chojuro were together. Mei was looking out of the window but stopped to see Chojuro closing his eyes to go to sleep. Mei looked at him with no expression on her face.

'He stayed up since yesterday morning I'm sure he's tired.'

Mei went to Chojuro and sat next to him. Chojuro looked at her wondering what was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Lady Mizukage?"

"No, here just lay on my lap."

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and gently put his head at her lap. Chojuro honestly didn't know what to do but he did fall asleep. As he slept Mei looked at him then rubbed his head and watched him sleep.

'Sleep well Chojuro."

A couple hours later Ao came into where they were because their train had stopped but he was surprised to see that Mei and Chojuro were sleeping but he knew they had to wake up now so he went to them and woke them up.

Chojuro and Mei both looked at Ao who was looking at them but they saw that they were at their stop then they got their things and got off the train.

As they were walking, they were looking for a place to stay while they were going to have a look around the Snowy mountains. As they were walking Ao was leading and Mei was behind them.

For a while they have walked and Mei was starting to breathe a little more heavier than normal. Chojuro stopped to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I'm just cold that's all."

Chojuro nodded but he wasn't buying it. Ao kept walking but then he did look up ahead to see a frozen river up ahead. When they got to it Chojuro looked at Mei to see if she was alright and she was then they began to cross the frozen river. Chojuro noticed that Mei seemed to be afraid to do that so then he looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage?"

Mei wasn't paying any attention. She was breathing even harder but this time she dropped to her knees and Chojuro ran to her. Ao looked back and went to them but stopped when they heard loud cracking of the ice that they stood over.

Ao looked at Chojuro and Mei.

"Are you able to stand Lady Mizukage?"

Chojuro leaned in closer to hear what Mei was saying.

"It's so... cold. …..please...get me to heat...I can't use... any chakra."

This scared Chojuro so then he had Mei to climb on his back and the cracking of the ice got worse then Chojuro ran to the other side that they were trying to get to. Ao was with them and they both looked at Mei who was breathing very heavy then Ao remembered something.

'That's right, if she gets too cold she'll get sick and can't use her chakra. We have to find shelter now.'

He looked at Chojuro.

"Chojuro put her on my back."

Chojuro nodded and did so then they continued but rushed and soon a heavy blizzard came along and Chojuro had a spare coat to put on Mei.

'We have to get to fire or she won't make it.'

At this point some of her hair was covered in ice and the sight of that worried Chojuro even more. As they were out there Chojuro stopped and looked up from hearing something. He thought he was hearing things but saw that there was someone above them in a tree that came down to them.

"Are you alright?"

Chojuro looked at this person and he couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl but that didn't matter to him.

"Please, where is a place that we can take her?"

"There's one not too far from here but follow me I know a short cut."

With that they followed him. They soon came to a large cabin house and went inside. They had Mei to be laying down in front of the fire place. Once she was put there Chojuro and Ao took off her clothing but left her short skirt and mesh net clothing on. After a little bit her breathing pattern was back to normal.

Chojuro and Ao looked at the person who brought them into their home to Chojuro's surprise this person looked just like Ameyuri only it was a guy with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Suohame Ringo but I prefer to just be called Suoh."

Chojuro gulped then Ao looked at Mei.

"Is it alright if we stay here we came to see what was bothering her?"

"It's fine. You guys can stay here this place was the only shelter out of the entire Snowy mountain area. I'm glad I went out when I did otherwise you guys would've been killed."

Suohame looked at Mei then frowned slightly.

"How funny."

Chojuro blinked.

"What's funny?"

"She looks just like my wife only her hair is like a fiery color."

Ao looked at Suoh.

"And what color is your wife's hair?"

Suohame looked at the ceiling with a dreaming expression on his face.

"My wife's hair color is a beautiful snow white that matches her eyes."

Chojuro and Ao both looked at each other trying to understand the message they were told but it was kind of hard. They looked at Suohame who seemed to calm about them staying then he looked at them.

"Just for tonight sleep down here and I'll get your rooms ready."

Ao looked at him in question.

"How many rooms are in this place?"

"I think twenty because of it being the only place but I could be wrong. I'll get you some blankets."

With that he left and Ao looked at Mei.

"Chojuro, sleep in the middle."

Chojuro looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Sleep in the middle."

"Why in the middle?"

"It would be more appropriate."

Chojuro didn't understand was he was saying so he just laid in the middle while Ao was the furthest away from Mei. Chojuro looked at Mei who was still resting.

"Ao-sempai do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yes this isn't the first time for me that this happened with Lady Mizukage."

"What happened last time?"

"It was much worse, she fell into an icy river and was unconscious for a long time."

"Wow, were you worried?"

"Honestly yes but please don't tell her that."

"I won't."

They fell asleep after that and Suohame was in the living room looking out the window.

"You know Maya, whatever it was you did you could have at least not have a jutsu practice so close to here."

He went to sleep next without going to his room.


	3. Ao saves Mei

That night as they were all sleeping Mei began to toss and turn in her sleep. She didn't move too much but her movement was enough to wake up Chojuro. He turned to face her and froze when he saw that his face was inches from hers but that didn't stop him from sitting up and putting his glasses on.

"Lady Mizukage?"

He began to shake her to wake her up but this time Mei wasn't waking up then he heard her mumble something.

"Maya..."

Chojuro blinked then sighed.

'She's having that nightmare about her sister again but this time she's talking in her sleep. I wonder if Ao would tell me what happened when Lady Mizukage fell into the river maybe this will help us understand why she's having nightmares.'

He got up and woke up Ao who was kind of surprised but Ao saw that Mei was tossing and turning in her sleep so then he began to rub her back to sooth her. As he was doing that he looked at Chojuro with a firm yet calm expression on his face.

"Chojuro everything I'm about to tell you is important and you must not tell Lady Mizukage about any of it."

"Yes sir, I promise."

"It was our mission together before you joined our group. At first I was confused because Lady Mizukage didn't smile that much but she tried to be cheerful. Not to mention on day she wanted surprise me with a mission that I thought I would be going solo on but she told me that she wanted to come along because she didn't get out of the office. I wasn't sure but I didn't refuse her offer to join me so we left to Ice land village that was very far from any help like this place but there would be major freezing. That's when she first."

He stopped to look at Mei then closed his eyes to continue what he was saying.

"The first time she got sick and wasn't herself. I wasn't sure what to do because in the state that she was in was making me worried."

Chojuro looked at Ao in surprise.

"So what all happened?"

"It started for that mission."

FLASHBACK

2 years ago...

Ao was walking into the Mizukage's office to be on duty but stopped when he saw Mei looking up at him.

"Good morning Lady Mizukage."

Mei smiled at him then stood up.

"Good morning, Ao."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No nothing is bothering me. In fact I have a mission that should be a week long. It's to get a scroll from the village hidden in the ice."

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on it."

Ao was about to go but Mei took a couple of steps to him.

"Ao, I'm coming with you."

"But My Lady."

"Don't worry it's a simple mission and I also want to get out of the office since I never get to leave it."

"Yes ma'am."

They both began to leave from the Mist village. As they were walking to the Ice village Mei looked at him because she noticed how quiet he was being. She really hated it whenever he was quiet around her she just wish he would say something but at the same time she didn't want to force him.

"Ao?"

He looked at her.

"Yes Lady Mizukage?"

"I was wondering how come when it's just us you don't want to talk to me?"

Ao wasn't sure where this was going.

"You're the Mizukage. I'm sure you would like the peace and quiet."

"Not really. If I'm working then yes but, when it's just us you never say anything to me."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Mei stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"When it's just us will you treat like a normal person? Like talk to me more."

"Talk to you more? What's there to talk about?"

"Like you have a higher chance of being out of the office more than me you can tell me what's going on out there."

Ao stopped, that was true he was so he nodded to her request.

"I will do well to remember."

"Thank you."

As they walked Ao told her about how he was the Main Anbu captain during the time of the fourth Mizukage and had been moved from that rank to be the fourth Mizukage's assistant. Mei was rather surprised to hear this but she was happy to hear about.

After a while they came to a stop at an icy river. Mei smiled and went to it. Ao wasn't so sure about it but he watched as Mei just slid around the ice.

Mei looked at him.

"Ao don't be such a party crasher come on."

Ao looked at her then at the ice. He shrugged then went on the ice. As they were sliding their way to the other side Ao looked up at the sky. Mei on the other hand slid past him then stopped.

"Lady Mizukage, we should get off the ice."

"Aw but it's fun."

He looked at her but then looked down at her feet and saw that there cracks forming around them. The sight of them made Ao concerned more as he was approaching her with caution.

"Lady Mizukage come please."

Mei was about to take a step but heard loud cracking. Ao quickly made a suggestion to her.

"Lady Mizukage, just come here don't look down."

Mei doing her best began to slowly approach him but after a couple of steps the cracking got louder and she stopped. Ao saw that she was too afraid to take another step but he knew that if she stayed there she would fall into the water that was under her.

"Lady Mizukage come on."

Mei took another step but that step was on a crack and the ice broke and she fell into the freezing water. Ao ran to the hole that she had fallen into then he ran to the other side and took off his heavy clothing leaving him in his pants and long sleeved shirt and he jumped into the hole and began to swim his way Mei who was trying to swim to him. Ao let the water take him so that he could get to her faster. As he reached out to grab her hand she grabbed his hand. Ao pulled her to him and she clung to him. Ao pulled out a kunai and struck it into the ice above them. That made a hole big enough for him to put a hand through while his other hand was making the hole bigger. When he was finished making a hole he pushed Mei out of the hole onto the safe ice then he climbed out.

He picked her up in a bridal way then rushed to get her to a cave. He soon found one and laid her down. He saw the way she was shaking and wasn't sure what to do.

'I know she needs to get warm but everything is at the river.'

He got an idea and made a clone of himself to get the supplies that they brought along. He went to the shaking Mei and began to take her clothes off but left her short skirt and mesh net clothing on. He got his robe and put it on her.

He went out to get some wood then soon came back and made a fire. He looked at Mei from time to time to see how she was resting and getting warm by his robe and by the fire.

"Lady Mizukage..."

Ao stayed up that night to keep watch.

The next morning he woke up only to find himself hugging something but quickly sat up when he saw that it was Mei he was hugging. He was at the verge of panic but froze when he saw he look at him.

"Lady Mizukage, I didn't mean to..."

He stopped when he saw that she had no expression on her face and that wasn't like her.

"Lady Mizukage?"

"It's so cold."

Her voice was so weak that Ao had to lean closer to hear what she was saying. He was in shock when he saw how pale she was.

'Oh no!'

He felt her forehead and she was very cold. He brought her closer to him to give her some body heat.

"Lady Mizukage is this helping you?"

Mei was breathing very hard then Ao saw her burying her face into his chest to get warmth from him. Ao looked at her then held her closer to him.

'At this point she wont's make it in this. I have to get her back to the Mist village and cancel this mission.'

He stood up and with one arm stored everything into a scroll. When he was done he rushed back to the Mist village with Mei in his arms.

'Please feel better.'

A week later

Mei was in her bed and she woke up. She sat up and began to look around but she saw ao looking at her with his normal expression.

"Ao?"

"Good morning, Lady Mizukage."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You have been sleeping for a day. You got very sick in your sleep so the doctor had to come and see what was wrong. He said that you just had a fever and that you just needed rest."

"So what happened while I was sleeping?"

"The Seven swordsmen added a new member and I asked them if he may also assist you as my partner and they said yes. So he'll be in here real soon because I sent him to get something to eat."

The door opened and a young teen with light blue hair came into the room.

"I got you some food sir."

Ao and Mei saw a large bag of food that the teen was holding then Ao closed his eyes.

"Chojuro, when I said 'some' why did you get a large bag of food?"

Chojuro had a shy smile.

"Well you didn't tell me what to bring and there were so many choices so I couldn't make up my mind, so in the end I just got everything."

Ao face palmed himself then looked away to see that Mei didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Chojuro began to pull the food out. When he was done they were all eating. Ao stood up and looked at them.

"Alright Chojuro, I'll be back so look after Lady Mizukage until I get back."

Ao left leaving Chojuro with Mei.

END OF FLASHBACK

Chojuro had a shy grin on his face and Ao looked at him.

"Now that I think about it, why were you passed out on the floor when I returned?"

"Oh, shortly after you left Lady Mizukage hugged me and wouldn't let go. So after a while I couldn't breathe and passed out from being hugged by her."

"Oh."

They looked at Mei who was still sleeping then there next to the fire place then Chojuro looked at Ao.

"I wonder who Lady Mizukage's little sister is?"

"We won't know and Lady Mizukage isn't sure if her sister is alive."

They heard the door creak and looked only to see a little girl about the age of 10. The girl had long black hair and green eyes just like Mei did.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my father told me to check on you."

Ao just looked at the girl.

"We're fine."

'This child looks like Lady Mizukage only with black hair.'

Chojuro smiled at the girl.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at him.

"My name is Silver."

Silver glanced down to see Mei and froze when she saw Mei's face. Silver became uneasy and left the room in a hurry leaving the two men confused.

Silver ran to her father who was sitting in a chair awake looking out of the window.

"Father who are they?"

Suoh looked at his daughter.

"One's a swordsman, the other is an Anbu captain and the woman is the Mizukage."

"Does Mother know about them being here."

"Knowing your mother she'll find out and when she gets here they will meet her."

"But Father aren't you worried about what Mother might do?"

"As long as they don't say or do anything stupid I would say we're safe. In the mean time you should practice you're ice style before your mother gets home."

"I will."


	4. Meeting Maya's family

When morning came Silver was outside and her father was with her. Suohame looked at his daughter then gave a nod for her to start. Silver extended her left hand out and the snow began to rise then she struck with her right hand but the snow wasn't in her view.

"Hey, where did it land on?"

"Not where, more like who did it land on?"

Silver looked behind her to see that her father was covered in it.

"I'm sorry, Father I'm no good at this."

"Well so far you're getting it. I would like to see you try the Snow wave jutsu."

"I did it for Mother but it was so small."

"Well let's see it then."

Ao and Chojuro came out to watch. Silver didn't mind it but she closed her eyes and began to form the seals of the jutsu then she released it and a huge snow wave was formed and covered a landscape. After she was done she looked at her father who was shocked.

"Wow Silver, you must have been serious in this jutsu."

"I was and I wish Mom could have seen that too."

Then in the wind a woman's voice was heard.

"I did and you almost got me in it."

They all looked in a tree and saw a woman. This woman was identical to Mei but her hair was white like the snow, and her dress was like Mei's only it was black. She came down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom."

Suohame went to his family.

"Welcome home, Maya."

Ao and Chojuro were in deep shock when they saw Maya.

'That's Lady Mizukage's little sister they look like twins.'

Maya turned her head and saw them and slightly frowned.

"Suohame who are they?"

"Oh, that's Ao and Chojuro they needed a place to stay and they brought someone else with them."

Maya went to them and Chojuro just thought he should ask just to be sure.

"Um, by any chance, are you Lady Mizukage's little sister?"

"Who is the Mizukage?"

Ao looked at her.

"Lady Mei Terumi."

Mei blinked.

"Wait, did you say Mei Terumi?"

"Yes we did."

Maya looked at Suohame who saw her angry expression and simply stated.

"She's laying in the fire place room."

They were about to go inside but saw Mei coming out of the house. When Mei saw Maya she stopped in her tracks.

"Maya?"

"Yeah, so what Mei?"

Mei felt her eyes water then she ran up and hugged Maya who just stood there.

"Maya...I thought you were dead."

Maya didn't say anything then she closed her eyes.

"Big deal, now let go."

Mei looked at her with a shock look.

"Maya, what happened to you?"

"None of your business."

Silver was surprised she never saw her mother like this. She looked at her father who didn't seem to care then Maya walked away to Suohame who was just looking at her. Mei just looked at her sister then Suohame looked at them.

"Since we're all here let's go inside and get something hot in our bodies."

Silver just looked at her parents but most of her focus was on her mother who didn't say anything then they all went into the house.

As they were all in there Mei was sitting across from her sister who seemed to be ignoring her then Ao looked at Maya. Chojuro glanced at Suohame who was looking at him with a look of hope to start a talk so Chojuro shyly asked.

"Um Suoh, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Suohame just looked at him then smiled while Silver looked at her father.

"Yes I do in fact I have one sister."

Silver raised a brow.

"Um Father, Mother?"

Suohame and Maya looked at her and she continued.

"You never told me I had aunts."

Maya simply stated.

"You never asked."

Suohame looked at Maya.

"She asked you but you scared her off telling her not to ever ask you that again."

Suohame looked at his daughter.

"Silver you have two aunts. One of them is right here and that's the Mizukage. Your other aunt is Ameyuri but I don't know where she is though."

Chojuro blinked.

"Ameyuri is your sister?"

"Yes and when we were kids I thought I was going to die."

"Why?"

"It's like I didn't do anything but as a kid I hated going home whenever my father wasn't there."

They all looked at him as he continued to tell his childhood to them.

"One day I didn't know I was in trouble from school because my school sucked. When I got home I felt that my home was haunted because right at the front door was the spawn of Satan."

"What happened that?"

"I ran away but that was best choice I made because that's how I met Maya."

Silver smiled to this.

"You met Mom after you ran away from home?"

"I met your mother like a few years later and that's when I made the choice of joining the rare kekkei genkai corps and was in charge of the snowy mountains."

Maya gave a nod then Silver smiled even more.

"You and Mom have awesome jutsu. You have the rare gale style and Mom has the blizzard style."

Ao and Chojuro were getting kind of nervous then Maya stood up to leave again but this time Silver looked at her.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Sairento he's been making it snow a lot here."

Ao blinked then looked at Suohame.

"Who's Sairento?"

"Sairento is our adopted son."

Maya left and Silver looked at her Aunt.

"Can we go for a walk?"

Mei smiled at her.

"Yes we can."

They both went outside and Silver looked at Mei.

"Auntie, how come Mom is being distant to you?"

"Well when we were younger she was taken away from me."

"Why?"

"There was a bloodline purge where we were and our mother was given the choice to only keep one of us. I honestly didn't want our family to be separated but our mother chose to keep me and your mother was taken."

"You missed Mom, right?"

"I did but as went on I heard of all the deaths that had happened and knowing how age was the problem at the time there was a very high chance that I thought your mother was dead. I asked my mother why did she give her up and not me, I mean your mother and I are twins."

"What did your mother say?"

"She told me that I had a higher chance to be strong and that she couldn't bear to lose me."

Silver looked away then Mei went to her and hugged her.

"Silver I loved your mother, I was very devastated when your mother was taken away from me."

Silver hugged her aunt back.

With Maya she found Sairento who was fixing up the river that had cracks in it. Sairento had white hair and ice blue eyes so at first glance he could pass to being their son. He was 12 and he took the saying "Silence is golden" seriously.

"Sairento are you ready?"

He looked at her and went to her noticing that she was annoyed about something.

"Are you alright, Mother?"

"It's time for you to meet your aunt."

He nodded and they went back home. When they got there they saw Silver having a snowball fight with Mei and Chojuro but that soon ended when Sairento grabbed Chojuro by the arm.

"Who do you think you are to be near my little sister?"

Silver sighed. She knew that Sairento hated it when people were near her so then she looked at him.

"Don't worry we were just playing."

Ao looked at the boy.

"So you must be Sairento."

Sairento had an accent but he did do his best to speak clear for them.

"Yes I am."

He went to stand next to Maya who looked at them then Suohame smirked.

"Yeah Sairento isn't one to play around so don't take it personal if he refuses to play with you."

Maya shook her head then left to go somewhere else. Silver didn't bother asking where but she saw Sairento go into the house. Mei looked at her sister then looked at Suohame who was looking at a tree.

"Hey Suoh?"

"Yeah?"

"When you met Maya what was she like?"

"Physically or mentally?"

They all looked at him then Sairento looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I first saw her she was thin and she didn't talk but it was worse compared to Sairento. I was just making the rounds of the place but then one of the guards saw her and asked her what is she doing here so he had me to take her out of there to take her to a different part of the place we were."

"Where was that?"

Suohame looked at them.

"She's heading there right now if you want to know that badly."

They all went there and on the way Mei saw railroad tracks and it began to haunt her.

"Um Ao, Chojuro?"

They both looked at her and so did Silver and Sairento.

"Go back to the cabin I have to go alone."

Suohame got scared.

"Mei, you don't what you're doing?"

"This is something between Maya and me. I'll be fine don't worry."

With that Mei took off to get to her little sister who was already there.

Maya stood in the snow next to the tracks and looked behind her to see Mei coming.

"So you chose to follow me."

"Maya please we need to talk now."


End file.
